


【Moonsun】棘鸟北迁

by HEAVEN_J



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, 情深不寿, 狗血淋头, 绝症
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEAVEN_J/pseuds/HEAVEN_J
Summary: “一只荆棘鸟要在寒冬里向北飞。一直飞。直到找到那根注定刺穿它胸膛的棘条。”
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 39
Collections: 神爱世人





	1. 1

今年的冬天实际冷得很晚，但冷得很猛。好像是穿着薄外套等了一个长过头的秋天，只一夜之间，就不得不换上厚厚的羽绒去面对刺骨的寒风。

金容仙裹在白色的面包羽绒服里，把下巴往米色的围巾里埋了埋，呼出的鼻息在冰点以下的空气里飘成白色的雾。她整个人瑟缩起来，手揣进口袋握着为数不多的热气，捏着口袋里那张薄薄的化验单。她的脸颊被风吹出红晕，脸上其他地方却难免显得过分苍白。睫毛缓慢地上下，根根牵连着结了一层很薄很薄、随时要被融化的霜。

她侧头蹭了蹭柔软的围巾，看着路上三三两两的行人，很突然地想起文星伊把这条围巾送给她时的场景。

十六岁的文星伊还不是现在单薄瘦削、穿一件衬衫便鼓出风声的样子。未成年的少女下巴尖尖小小，脸上却还隐约挂着婴儿肥，眯眼笑出上排牙齿的时候像是只小型啮齿类动物。她拿围巾一圈一圈地把金容仙裹起来，小心地塞好边角，再把金容仙整个抱在怀里，用鼻尖点点她的下巴，黏黏腻腻地说“姐姐生日快乐”。

品牌的围巾对高中生而言可谓价格不菲，一个礼物花掉了文星伊假期打工两周全部的薪水。

金容仙在围巾下面轻轻地呼吸——时间过去了太久，再怎样精心养护，布料也难免磨损起球。金容仙被翘起的线头挠到了鼻子，小声地打了个喷嚏，不情不愿地伸出手来拢了拢围巾。她的手指陷进围巾里，恍惚着像是被文星伊握在掌心里。十六岁的文星伊没戴手套，露在外面的手指被冻得泛红，寒冷偏偏把人变成温暖的颜色。

金容仙收回手，又碰到口袋里那张皱巴巴的化验单。她犹豫了一下，最后还是拿出来扔进垃圾箱。她原本以为自己早就不会去思考“为什么”了，但从医院门口一步一步走到路口的时候她还是无法控制这三个字从脑子里碾过去，烫得神经一跳一跳地疼，她差点要下意识地去摸摸鼻子确认没有鼻血在往下涌。

“到了现在这个情况，我的建议是尽早入院治疗。如果能够尽快开始配合治疗的话，还是有很大的希望重新抑制回慢性期的。”

医生是个中年男性，微微佝偻着肩背皱着眉头苦口婆心的样子，就好像是金容仙的父亲一样。

病人只是低头咬了咬嘴唇：“我再考虑一下吧，医生。还是先继续吃药吧。”

“……现在的阶段已经不能保证药物能起到跟之前同样的效果了。”医生看着她不为所动的样子叹气，“好吧，我先尽量开药给你。你自己回去好好考虑一下。但容仙，听我一句劝，自己的身体是最重要的，尽早住院，越早越好。”

“嗯。”金容仙很乖巧地点头，睫毛在眼下扫出一片阴影，“我明白了”。她拎着外套站起来，一如既往地扬起笑：“谢谢医生，再见。”

“哈……”金容仙朝空气里哈了口气，看着那片白雾在昏黄的路灯下面渐渐地逸散。

自己的身体是最重要的。她慢慢地皱起眉，仰起头去看不怎么清澈的天空。话是对的。但说话的人却不是她想要的那一个。

“希望”这两个字她听了太多次了，从三年前确诊那天开始就不断地听，有多大的希望，有多少的几率。听得太多了，她甚至都要麻木，麻木得快要忘记“希望”原本是多么美好的两个字眼。

希望。她突然有些委屈起来。我还有资格去想希望吗？

她本来该跟往常一样去路口搭计程车——生病以后她就很少坐公共交通了，人多的地方免不了有更多的风险——但这个冬天的下午实在是太冷了。她一口一口地呼吸，把自己身体里的温度全部都呼出去，只不停地吸进空落落的冰冷。空气太冷了，顺着气管进来一路刮得她的肺都痛了起来。她捂住胸口吐了口气，调转脚步朝着公交车站走去。

公交车上应该会有很多人吧。她在心里安慰着自己。人多的地方就不会这么冷了。

太久没坐公车了，她早就忘记了线路，站在车牌下面眯着眼睛看了半天才确认了自己该坐的那辆。巧的是一扭头就看见那辆车晃晃悠悠地靠站。金容仙因为小小的巧合带来的惊喜笑起来。站久了脚有点麻，她踉踉跄跄地蹿到车门前，兴冲冲地钻进去投了币。抬头却发现车厢里也空荡荡的。

偌大的车厢里别说站满了，连坐着的人都没几个。零零散散地坐在车前车后，大部分都是独行的人，低着头在手机上忙碌，甚至没什么人在说话。

金容仙麻了的腿开始发酸，她低下头找了个靠窗的位子坐下。

读书的时候她常跟文星伊一起坐公交。高峰期的公交上拥挤到叫人害怕。文星伊总会第一时间找到有空隙的扶手，然后把金容仙揽在自己和扶手之间，拿身体护着她不被其他人撞到。偶尔也要使坏在刹车的时候往金容仙身上扑，蹭着她的颈窝若有似无地亲吻。金容仙会撇着嘴巴假模假式地打她，骂她“好像个公交痴汉一样”。文星伊就嬉皮笑脸地在她耳边讲“亲自己的女朋友怎么能说是痴汉呢”。

金容仙笑了一下，眼底晃过车窗外的亮着灯的店铺招牌。

招牌都老了，要是在艳的日光下便要现出掉落的漆色和攀爬的锈斑。但只要霓虹亮起来，这些衰朽的痕迹便全部都被掩盖在斑斓的灯光之下。就像是只要表面足够张扬，所有的日渐衰败就永远不会被察觉。

就好像她的身体，在无人知晓的地方一寸一寸慢慢地枯萎。

她眨了眨眼，把涌上来的眼泪咽回去。就听见身侧有人小心地问道：“请问，是金容仙学姐吗？”


	2. 2

金容仙被吓到，下意识地缩了缩脖子，才扭头去看问话的人——

一个朝气蓬勃的、像一棵树一样的年轻人站在那里。她染着深蓝色的头发，戴着圆框的眼镜，眼睛是比蜜糖深一点的颜色。这么冷的天，也只在格子衬衫外面套了一件衬薄棉的牛仔外套，单肩挎着一个大得有点夸张的挎包。她站在距离金容仙一个空位的过道里，稍稍塌下腰，问完这句话就紧紧地抿起嘴唇，脸颊上一个小小的梨涡，是很腼腆害羞的一棵蓝色的小树。

金容仙又眨了一次眼睛，这回是因为疑惑。她觉得自己应该并不认识面前的人。于是舔了舔嘴唇问道：“……你是？”

蓝色的小树挠了挠脸，扶着椅背稳住脚步：“学姐不记得啦，我是丁辉人，文艺部的丁辉人。学姐不记得也很正常啦，都这么久过去了，而且我还是在学姐退部以后才进来的。”

“啊。”金容仙想起来。那阵子文星伊确实总会提到这么一个学妹，说是在绘画和设计方面非常可靠，总是能够给出很好的创意。她记起这双蜜糖色的眼睛，和小小的、有点腼腆的梨涡。的确是叫做……“辉人？”她用舌尖抵着口腔念出这个名字。

丁辉人的双眼跟着这一句模糊的呼唤亮起来，忙不迭地点头：“是！是丁辉人！”

“我记得，星伊以前常常提起你，说是有一个能干的后辈。”

“真的？星伊姐姐在学姐面前夸过我？”

“何止是‘夸过’。”金容仙笑着扮了个鬼脸，“简直每天在我耳朵旁边碎碎念，辉人这次的主题设计得太好了，辉人海报画得也太好看了……”她扳着手指头数，数得丁辉人脸噌噌地往上蹿红色，猛地伸手小小地尖叫了一声：“哎呀！请学姐不要再笑话我了！”

金容仙这下干脆真切地笑出来，眯着眼睛摇头说：“才不是，我是很严肃地在夸奖你。我毕业前星伊还在跟我说，知道接下来文艺部有辉人，她也可以很放心地卸任去认真念书了。”她往边上侧了侧身子，把手靠在前排的椅背上，跟丁辉人的手只剩下一些距离，“不过你居然还能认出我来，我们应该只在招新的时候见过一次面？”

“只要跟学姐见过一次就一定不会忘记吧！”丁辉人道，说完又好像觉得这话说得有些肉麻，赶紧笑一笑补充道，“学姐可是风云人物呢。”

金容仙在丁辉人的笑容里恍惚了一下。

“我从第一次见到姐姐那天开始，就一直在想你了。”文星伊趴在她的膝盖上，一下一下划着她的掌心，仰着头看她，眼睛里一半玩笑一半真挚。

金容仙扯了扯她的耳朵，咧着嘴做出被肉麻到的表情：“别讲这样奇奇怪怪的话啦。”

“学姐？”

丁辉人的声音把她从回忆里拽出来。“啊，抱歉，你刚才说什么？”

金容仙用拇指掐了一下自己的食指指节。她今天太频繁地想起过去的事情，是因为太久没看见文星伊的缘故吗？

“我说……”丁辉人犹豫了一下，像是一下子没了说话的勇气，“学姐最近，过得怎么样？”

这实在是个有些失礼的问题，尤其是面对根本算不上相熟的人的时候。但丁辉人却觉得自己有必须这么问的原因——

她其实在车站就已经注意到了金容仙。学姐除了消瘦得过于明显的脸颊以外，跟高中时相比几乎没什么变化，丁辉人只仔细看了两眼就确认是她。只不过她印象里高中时的学姐像是融融地放着光的太阳，在她记忆里温柔地耀眼着；现在站在路灯下的学姐却像是雪做的，她仍旧裹着绒毛一样的光，这层光却仿佛是从她身体里渗出来，一片一片地掉在地上。好像等到最后一片光也落在地上，学姐就要在灯光下面融化。

所以她必须要这么问。就算很失礼，她也想知道：学姐，最近过得好吗？

……嗯？金容仙为突然过分亲昵的问话愣了一下。丁辉人直视着她的双眼太温暖，她被冷空气刮得生疼的肺部因为吸入了对方周围温暖的氧气而镇定下来。方才被硬压下去的眼泪因为上升的温度快要再一次地涌上眼眶来。她下意识地拢了拢围巾，飞快地眨着眼睛，嗫嚅着道：“嗯……挺好的。”又赶紧转移话题，“辉人呢？”

“我，哇——！”丁辉人正要回答，就差点被公车的急刹车甩到后门边上去。好险站稳了脚步，有点儿不好意思地对金容仙笑了笑，“马马虎虎啦。”

金容仙又被她逗笑。丁辉人咋咋呼呼的样子让人想起才学会走路不久的幼犬。她把手收回来，拍了拍自己身边的座位：“来坐呀，当心摔倒了。”

丁辉人只是笑，一脸惊喜地拎着包，像往领奖台上走一样挪到座位上坐下。随意地把包扔在地上，拿两条腿圈起来。偏偏又要把两只手很规矩地放在大腿上，手臂到指尖绷成紧张的线条。

金容仙有些好奇地瞥了一眼那个灰扑扑的大挎包，收回视线的时候仍然被丁辉人敏锐地捕捉到。

“是画画的工具。”

“什么？”

“包里面。装的是画画用的工具，笔和颜料之类的。”丁辉人解释道。

“啊。”金容仙点了点头，“辉人一直在坚持画画吗？很了不起啊。”

“没有没有。”丁辉人连连摇头，“只是喜欢而已，没什么了不起的。”又道，“学姐，我可以给你画幅画吗？速写，很快的。”

金容仙发觉自己或许真的跟不太上这棵蓝色小树跳跃的思维。脑子转过来之前已经点了头：“好啊。”

丁辉人得了应允便立刻弯腰去包里翻工具，很迅速地掏出画本和铅笔，把腿往椅子上一收就成了一个天然的画架。她眯起眼，看着阳光和街灯透过车窗在金容仙脸上打出斑驳的颜色。

“我需要保持不动吗？”这下换金容仙紧张了。

“不用不用。”丁辉人下笔如飞，“学姐只要保持自然就可以了，怎么动都可以，没关系的。”

大概是察觉到了金容仙的不知所措，丁辉人一边飞快地打框架，一边不时抬起头来跟她说话。

金容仙很久没跟什么人这么放松地聊天了——知道她病情的人跟她说起话来难免小心翼翼，不知道她病情的则换她在对话里心惊胆战。跟文星伊说话的时候更加因为要时刻维持“平常的样子”而筋疲力尽。金容仙的眼睛随着丁辉人的画笔跳动着，短暂的十几分钟里几乎忘记身体里蚕食着她生命的东西。即便她依然因为不断地说话而感觉胸口堵得难受，心里也被一种难言的欣喜填得满满的。像是回到了高中时代，会因为凉的风吹干了头上的汗水快乐，而不是呛咳得直不起腰来。

丁辉人比金容仙提前了三站下车。临走前把那幅速写卷起来送给学姐。

画的是金容仙倚着车窗偏头看过来的样子，头发从围巾里溜出来几缕，弯曲着靠在脸颊旁边。画的右下角是丁辉人龙飞凤舞的签名，和与签名字迹截然不同、规整到快变成印刷体的电话号码。

金容仙把那串数字输进了自己的手机，备注成蓝色的小树。


	3. 3

金容仙夜里因为盗汗惊醒。

她在梦中沉进了深不见底的海。周围全是冰冷的海水，从她的耳朵、眼眶、口鼻一点一点地浸没她。冰冷过头之后甚至逐渐地感到热。她因为不能呼吸而下意识地张开嘴，让更多的海水涌进了口中。她发着抖，挣扎着尖叫——

“……啊！”

双人床上只有她一个人。

金容仙死死地攥着领口，急促地喘息。她能听见空气冲进气管里挤开梦里的海水的声音。她快要为能够呼吸而哭出声来。

冷汗在她身上半干，睡衣歪歪扭扭地黏在皮肤上，在动作之间剐蹭着皮肤，细微的痛楚从表面渗进身体里。

她呜咽着蜷缩起来，膝盖抵着胸口，膝头上盖着几块青紫，疼痛抵在疼痛上。她已经同这样的痛楚相处了太久，千万只的小虫藏身在她的身体里，从里向外地啮咬着她的骨头，疼痛在空了的骨管里振动回响。她咬了咬嘴唇，把膝盖抱得更紧。膝盖上瘀伤的痛要好得多，它们那么温柔，浅浅地浮在皮肤上疼着。跟身体里的虫不一样，瘀伤是还活着的痛楚。

而那些虫明明死掉了，却永远不会离开。

她把领口的布料揪得皱成一团，眼泪从她的眼角流出来，细细的两道水线，打湿枕头——文星伊的枕头。金容仙把脸埋进去，还可以嗅到一点点文星伊的味道。她靠着熟悉的味道，没能咬住一声啜泣。

“呜……”

疼痛烧了上来，在肺和气管里面打转。她长大了嘴喘气，裂开的嘴唇渗出一点点血。

“星……”她几乎是无意识地喊着。人在感到疼痛时应该下意识地喊痛。但金容仙早就习惯了喊一个人的名字。

她用舌尖把这个名字从忍耐疼痛的牙间抖出来：“星啊。”好像单单是这个人的名字，就能够成为她的止痛剂。

可还是不够。这次的痛好像比平常都要多，只是叫着她的名字，似乎已经不足以支撑着金容仙熬到天亮的那一刻。金容仙用力地环抱着自己的肩膀，消瘦的手背上凸起青紫色的血管。

她的视线被泪水模糊成了一片。骨头里的虫钻上来吃掉了她垂死挣扎的理智。

她伸手到枕头下面去，按亮屏幕，哽咽着拨出一个号码。

对面接得很快，金容仙没等对方说话，就先开口喊道：“星啊……”她的声音因为疼痛和哭泣而打着颤。

“……容仙姐？”回应她呼唤的却不是她预料中的声线。

她的理智从疼痛的麻痹中惊醒了片刻，认出是文星伊助理的声音。

“文导的话现在正在拍摄，您稍等我去喊她。”对方接着说道。

“……别！”会打电话来不过是某个瞬间在自己的本心面前屈服，甫一清醒，金容仙立刻意识到了自己正要酿成不可挽回的大错，“没事，不是什么重要的事情，她在拍摄的话就不要打扰她了，我下次再打来吧。”

“可……”

她不等对方回答就迅速地挂掉了电话。

金容仙握着手机，翻身仰面躺在床上，抬起手臂遮住眼睛。眼泪干在了脸上，有些痒。她低头看着手机，手指还因为疼痛而有些发抖。

她紧紧地咬着牙：我都干了什么啊。

如果，如果就这么被星伊发现了的话，我之前的那些努力都是为了什么呀？

她被自己的懦弱气得不轻，狠狠地用拳头锤了一下床板。

手机就在这个时候响了起来——不出所料，是文星伊打来的。

金容仙轻轻地吐了口气，才接起来——她自认为已经做好了充足的准备，绝不会再在文星伊面前露出端倪——“喂？星伊？”她说道。

“姐姐。”另一头文星伊的声音很急，“出什么事了吗？”

“什么？”金容仙听起来是一种合理的困惑，接着是恍然大悟，“噢，没有啦。”

“没有？”文星伊显然并不相信，“没有姐姐怎么会这个时间打电话来。”

金容仙有些紧张地吞咽着唾沫，即使面前空无一人仍然因为谎言而目光游移：“真的没事，我就是……我就是睡迷糊了。”

“……？”文星伊挑高眉毛，咬了下嘴唇，再说话便带着温柔的笑意，“姐姐别骗人了。姐姐知道自己很不会撒谎吧？到底怎么了，快告诉我，不然我可要坐连夜的飞机回去当面问你了。”

金容仙在被窝里坐了起来，捻着自己的发尾。文星伊的声音飘进她的身体里，那些虫就安静得像是消失不见。她也笑了起来，没头没脑地低声道：“我梦见了船。”

“嗯。”文星伊应道。

“很大的船，在海里航行着。船是白色的，海的颜色很深很深。”金容仙接着道，“我们在船里，我们两个。船摇摇晃晃的。”

“然后呢？”

“……”金容仙沉默了一下，吸了一口气，“然后船沉了。不知道为什么，那么大的船，刚开始一切都好好的，却突然就整个沉到了海里。”她的语速猛地加快，“我们都掉进了海里，海水好深，好凉。跟冰一样死死地贴在我们身上，就像要把我们拉进海里去一样。你带着我一直游一直游，但海水越来越冰了。然后……”她摒住了呼吸，捏着手机的手指用力到发白。

“是梦。容，那只是梦。”文星伊的声音立刻响起来，把空气送进她的肺里。

金容仙用力地吐出一口气，闭上眼睛接着说下去：“然后我们找到了一块浮着的木板，你一定要让我先上去。”

文星伊笑了笑：“泰坦尼克号么这不是，我是杰克，你是罗丝？”

“才不是。”金容仙骂她，却因为这个玩笑话更加放松下来，“你托着我，想让我到木板上去。但我没抓住，就被海水冲走了。我一直往海底沉下去，我想游去找你，却怎么也动不了，只能这样一动不动地沉下去。”

文星伊有那么几秒没说话。金容仙只能听见她平稳的呼吸声。

“星伊？”

“容。”文星伊开口道。因为现场刚才在调整光线和走位的缘故，文导演实际上正在画新的分镜。她此刻一只手拿着铅笔，一只手托着画本，只能用下巴夹着手机讲话，表情却突然温柔而郑重。她说道：“我会抓住你的。就算你没抓住我，我也一定会抓住你的。”

金容仙愣住了。她的眼眶里好烫。她赶紧闭上了眼睛，对着手机道：“呀，肉麻死了！就是噩梦啦，都跟你说了没事了。”她飞快地说着，生怕来不及压下喉咙里的泣音，“不跟你说啦，我要趁还没天亮睡个回笼觉，你也注意休息昂。”

“好。”

她等文星伊应了，便立刻挂掉了电话。

然后她就这么呆呆地握着手机坐在床上。

直到那声刚才被咽下去的泣音冲出来。

“呜……”眼泪汹涌地淌出来，她弯下腰任由哭声回荡在整个房间里，“星伊……你抓不住的、呜……你、你抓不住我啊……”她一边喃喃着一边哭泣。自从确诊进入加速期，她第一次放任自己哭出声音。她哭得那么用力，肩膀一颤一颤的，整个人都在发抖，哭声和狠狠的喘气混杂在一起。眼泪不断地流下来，被她用手背抹去或者干脆擦在被子上。

她哭了好久。等她终于慢慢地平静下来只剩下啜泣时，屋外已经开始有了亮色。

一缕光从窗帘的缝隙打进来，照在她的脊背上。她脊背上的骨因为消瘦而分明可见。一节一节的骨看起来如此得坚硬，被日光照着，却只成了冷的金色。


	4. 4

4.

金容仙觉得镜子里的自己看起来像个鬼。

疾病让她从小到大都肉嘟嘟的脸颊肉眼可见地瘦下来，而一整夜不安稳的睡眠让她的眼下一片青色。她的嘴唇比昨晚裂得更明显了一些，显出极不健康的苍白。

“嘶……”

她慢慢地扭动脖子，挪动着脚步走近洗漱台。她的身体确实有些差了，甚至连一场痛哭都快要无法负担。肌肉深处泛起酸痛，无根的疼痛难免令人无措。她伸手把头发捋到脑后去，对着镜子里的自己扯着嘴角笑了一下，干燥的唇被扯动，渗出一丝鲜血，勉强为这张脸带来了几分血色。

她用手掌在镜子上抹了一把，让掌心的冷汗模糊掉镜中的倒影，这才低下头去洗漱。

皮肤上蔓延的病色被化妆品仔细地遮盖，等她小心地擦上一层口红，脸上便只剩下一点难以掩饰的憔悴。金容仙偏过头去轻轻地咳了几声，最后对着镜子理了一下落在肩头的头发。

厨房暖壶里剩了昨天的水，已经连温热都算不上。金容仙就着半冷不热的水吃了药。花花绿绿的药片总量不少，最开始她还会觉得有些为难，但现在早就成了熟练工，张嘴仰脖的动作做得一气呵成。

冰箱里只剩牛奶鸡蛋和一颗白菜，她对着空荡荡的白色皱了皱眉，最终决定还是跟昨天一样吃麦片。

小奶锅里煮出来的牛奶泡着巧克力味道的即食麦片。金容仙拿着小勺绕着碗边打转，嘴里泛苦，却提不起什么食欲来，极不情愿地往嘴里送了一勺，被纯牛奶的腥气冲得直皱眉毛，胃里混杂的药味儿跟着一起往嘴里返。她勉勉强强地咽下去，却实在吃不下第二口了，于是挑挑拣拣地把麦片捞出来吃掉，剩下的牛奶就直接晾在餐桌上。

金容仙站起来，仔细裹好外套抄着手臂出了门。

——既然都是吃不下去，不如去吃点喜欢的东西。

***

算起来的话，这间杂粮煎饼店开了很久了。金容仙和文星伊一起念高中的时候就是这里的常客。

那会儿老板刚刚开店，煎饼的功夫还不到家，出锅的煎饼躺在篮子里，肉眼可见地挂着一层亮油，吃了没几口嘴唇上就也满是油光，像涂了什么劣质的唇膏。文星伊总在这个时候闹着要来亲金容仙，撅着她的猪油嘴像个活体生化武器。金容仙惊叫着四窜，左躲右躲最终还是被按在墙角亲了个结结实实。

“呀！文星伊！”她猛抽几张面巾纸擦着脸，气得脸颊更鼓，伸长了脚去踢文星伊，伸得太过差点儿从椅子上掉下去，还得靠对方架回来。

文星伊笑得恶劣，趁机捏捏金容仙的下巴，点点头：“别擦呀，很适合姐姐。”

金容仙在文星伊面前总是格外睚眦必报，没等她说完话就猛地凑过来在她脸上也亲一大块油渍，舔一下嘴唇：“亮晶晶的，明明是星伊更合适。”

文星伊抹着脸一声怪叫，低头啃一口煎饼再追着亲人。由此掀起一场大战，你亲我一口我咬你一下，搞得自己油光满面，煎饼店里鸡飞狗跳。

好在当代中学生尚且有点浪费可耻的自觉，糟蹋了几块饼以后适时收手，最后还得给老板赔罪，腆着脸讲能不能借用水池洗个脸。

洗脸的时候勉强算是老实，肩并肩地冲掉了脸上的油。关水龙头前却又很默契地各接了一把水，对视一眼后比着手速扬到对方脸上。

店里的空调打得很足，金容仙进来摘了围巾，熟练地点单落座。手机看久了会头昏，她等餐的时候没什么别的能做的，就托着脸放空。之前一直揣在口袋里的手比脸要暖和些，捂在脸上慢慢地传递温度。

毕竟是开在中学附近的小吃店，即使是一人份的煎饼分量也足够两人分食。老板端了满满一箩筐的煎饼上来，笑眯眯地问要不要添一点小菜。

店里的小菜是腌制的白菜和萝卜，味道酸甜，口感爽脆，就算没什么胃口的人也可以吃下不少。金容仙点头把小碟子递出去：“谢谢老板。”

“不用客气。”老板当然认得老客，添了菜后上来寒暄，“很久没看见你来啦。”

“嗯。”金容仙回答，“最近工作挺忙的，真的很久不见啦。”

“哎，你们现在的年轻人都是这样，一工作起来就没日没夜的。”老板摇摇头，“再忙也要好好照顾自己啊，你看你瘦了这么多，一定没好好吃饭吧？”

“……嗯。”金容仙笑一笑，夹一小口萝卜送进嘴里，“有时候忙起来就忘了。”

“你等一下，给你上一碗红豆汤。大冷天的喝点热的暖暖身子。”老板一边说一边朝后厨拉高了嗓子，“哎——打碗红豆汤过来。”

金容仙还没来得及出口拒绝，后厨那边已经响起声响亮的回应，没过一阵就有小妹端着汤送过来。

熬得很稠的红豆汤，颜色非常漂亮，热气腾腾地飘出淡淡的甜香。

金容仙盯着碗中央一个小小的气泡看，很久违地感受到胃里传来饥饿的讯号。

“谢谢。”她轻轻地说。

***

无论再怎么努力，一箩筐的煎饼对于现在的金容仙来说都太多了。她只勉强吃了不到四分之一的量，再努力喝掉了半碗红豆汤，就实在没办法继续了。红豆汤还算不上太浪费，剩下的煎饼却只能打包带走。

她拎着煎饼慢慢地走。风已经没有她刚出门的时候那么冰冷刺骨，渐渐升高的太阳带来了一点微不可察的暖意。街上行人也多了不少，工作日里大多行色匆匆，收紧外套的衣领快步地与她擦肩而过。

吃进去的煎饼开始在她的胃里翻腾。她的肠胃太脆弱了，早就无法承受这种重盐重油的食物。她咬着牙往下咽唾沫，硬撑了好久，才终于快步走到小巷里的垃圾桶边把胃吐了个精光。没消化完的煎饼混着胃酸一起涌出来。它们安静地呆在体内的时候是维持人体正常运作的必需品，一旦离开身体，就立刻成为污染市容的废物。

金容仙腰弯得太低，拎在手里的打包盒溅上了一点呕吐物，没办法，也就这么成了废物。

“咳咳……”她轻轻地咳嗽着。不敢太用力，生怕牵连出更严重的咳嗽而无法停止。

有人在她身后问道：“姐姐，你没事吧？”

是一个小学生模样的小孩，背着双肩包，手里拿着一瓶矿泉水。

金容仙努力地吸了口气，扭头道：“我没事的，谢谢你。”

“真的没关系吗？我可以帮姐姐叫救护车。”

金容仙摇摇头，很勉强地撑起个笑容。

“那……”小孩子犹豫了一下，走过来把水递给她，“姐姐喝这个吧。虽然是凉水，但应该会舒服一点。”

“好，谢谢你。”

小孩仍然看着她，眼神很是担忧。

金容仙于是当着他的面打开水喝了一口，又笑着道：“姐姐真的没事，你快去上学吧。”

矿泉水确实有些凉，但清凉的液体流下去，仍旧安抚了被胃液灼得火烧火燎的食道。

“……好。”小孩点了点头，转身朝巷子外跑。跑了几步又想起来跟金容仙道别，扭头摆了摆手说，“姐姐再见！要注意身体噢！”

金容仙摆着手目送他跑远，才深深地长出了一口气。

手机响起来，是文星伊的专属铃声。确定关系那一年文星伊缠着金容仙换上，之后每每换新手机，也都会第一时间重新设置。

“喂，星伊？”

“容，你在哪里呀？”

“我正在外面散步呢。”

“这样啊。容，我给你准备的礼物马上要到家了，你快回家签收！”文星伊二十多岁了，有时候说话还是像个小孩子。

“嗯。”金容仙回答，“我知道了。”

她靠着墙慢慢地直起了身子，深吸了几口气以后走出小巷。

星。

她无声地开合嘴唇，念着爱人的名字。

我不想要礼物啊。

她默默地想着，捏着塑料瓶的手指用力地陷进瓶身里。她的眼睛里飘起一点点的雾气。

——我只想见到你。


	5. 5

5.

金容仙拧开门的瞬间下意识地放松了身体。力道从眉毛的位置卸下来，垮到肩膀，再慢慢地垮到双腿。她在外面总要强撑着扮演一个普通人，回到一个人的家里才允许自己做一个病人。她一边推门一边很轻地叹气，好像就在这一个动作里撕开了自己亲手穿上的一层伪装。

但这次她的一口气没能够完全地落到地上——半推开的门里探出个脑袋，淡色的头发颜色褪了点色，泛着一种偏白的黄。

“星伊？”金容仙几乎是慌乱地重新逼迫自己直起了身体，“你——你怎么？”

文星伊笑眯眯地从里面把门打开，退开一步让金容仙走进她的怀抱里。她应该是连夜从片场赶回家来，风尘仆仆的，眼睛下面很明显的一抹青黑色。“怎么？”她笑着说，“我可是为了姐姐抢票回来的，姐姐不欢迎吗？”

“说什么呢。”金容仙抬手一戳她故意鼓起来的脸颊，下意识地吸了吸鼻子确认自己身上没有呕吐物的味道。“我是吃惊啦，你不是应该在赶戏吗？昨天还没空接电话呢，怎么今天说回来就回来了？”

“什么？”文星伊垮下脸，“只有吃惊吗？面对一个电话就立刻抛下工作赶到你身边的女朋友，姐姐居然连惊喜都没有吗？”

“好啦。”金容仙在她的肩头靠一靠。她原本想要像往常一样再跟文星伊斗上几个回合，但又实在撑不起力气来，只能罕见地服了软，靠着她的肩膀问道：“你什么时候到家的？吃过午饭了吗？”

文星伊把她环在怀里：“刚才给姐姐打电话的时候到的。”她摇摇头，接着皱眉，“你瘦了好多。”用的是很笃定的语气。她捏着金容仙的腰拉开两个人的距离，很仔细地打量了一下姐姐的脸，“上次就觉得你是不是瘦了一点，这次也瘦太多了。脸色也不是很好。”她靠过来让两个人的额头碰在一起，“怎么了？姐姐哪里不舒服吗？”

金容仙的胃随着这句问话狠狠地揪在了一起，皮肤下面一种沉眠的疼痛隐隐地探头。她暗暗地咬紧牙关，环在文星伊腰后的手不动声色地捏住自己的手腕，硬撑着让笑容自然：“没有不舒服，是我最近在减肥吧？脸色的话，我昨晚不是做噩梦来着，没睡好，你是没看到，早上皮肤状态差到吓人的程度。”

“是吗？”文星伊将信将疑，但又觉得金容仙没必要在这种地方跟她说谎，于是暂时接受了她的说法，“姐姐为什么还要减肥啊，你已经太瘦了，再瘦脸上都没肉了。”她捏捏金容仙的腰，很夸张地扬起眉毛，“老天呀，你腰上简直一点肉都没有了！”

又反手掐一把自己的肚子。“完蛋了，明明我才是年轻的那一个，这下彻底被姐姐比下去了。”

“少来。”金容仙挣开她的怀抱，这才腾出工夫来换鞋，“你只比我小一岁，少在那里装年轻了。”

“噢——”文星伊摆着手晃晃悠悠地在玄关打转，“姐姐的意思是说，只小一岁就应该是同辈的朋友才对。那我不用叫你姐姐了？”

“你又不是总是喊我姐姐。”

“那我以后都不喊姐姐了。”文星伊顺杆子往上爬，“容仙？容？容——”

金容仙翻个白眼，一把推开她往里走：“呀，烦死人了！”

“容，我最最最亲爱的朋友容——”文星伊锲而不舍地跟在她身后魔音贯耳，“容，你要去哪里呀？请回应一下你的挚友文星伊吧！”

金容仙猛地转过身来，文星伊连忙也停下脚步，一下没站稳脚，踉跄半步，差点把金容仙整个人扑倒在地上。

“你刚才是不是说还没午饭？”

文星伊点头，又摇摇头。

“这是什么意思？”

“我是夜里的飞机，不仅没吃午饭，连早饭也没吃呢。”文星伊于是可怜巴巴地解释。

金容仙明知道她在装可怜，还是控制不住心软，语气也软了下来：“那我给你弄点吃的？你想吃什么？拉面行不行？”

文星伊点头，又竖起一根手指：“我想加鸡蛋。”

“可以。”

“还有午餐肉。”

“家里没有。”

“那家里有什么？”

“青菜。”

“还有什么？”

金容仙笑一下：“只有青菜。”

文星伊丧气地垂下肩膀，低眉耷眼地竖起两根手指：“那我要加两个鸡蛋。”

“好。”金容仙终于没绷住笑出声来。

***

金容仙在厨房里煮拉面，文星伊坐在餐桌上等她。家里的餐桌正对着厨房，中间只隔一道玻璃门，现在大敞着，正好让文星伊的视线直直地落在姐姐背后。金容仙围着米色兔子印花的围裙，半长的头发在脑后抓起来，有一些没扎进去的发丝乱糟糟地翘起来。文星伊一只手撑着下巴，一只手有一搭没一搭地回复手机里的消息。

她刚才并不是在跟金容仙夸大其词求爱怜，她是真的临时起意抛下片场的工作赶飞机回的家。一听助理说金容仙打电话来，听上去像是在哭，她的脑子就一下子完全卡住，开着车就直冲飞机场，路上给回拨电话，金容仙话语里掩饰不住的恐惧就像一把火一样直接从她的心脏里烧到喉咙。她火急火燎地买票登机，一路上都没合过眼，更别提吃饭。说话的时候还不觉得，现在闻到拉面汤的香气，饥饿感顿时排山倒海地将她淹没。

她倒杯水一口气喝下去一半，低头在手机上打字：“15场延后，你们先补上次ng的那一镜，我明天就回去。”打完字抬头看看金容仙头顶上随着动作一跳一跳的小辫子，抬手遮了遮自己上扬的嘴角。

拉面的味道真的很香。很浓。很冲。猛烈厚重的调味料气息跟着水蒸气一股脑地往金容仙鼻子里涌。她拿筷子翻搅着面条，庆幸自己此刻背对着文星伊，才不必掩饰皱起的眉头。她很小心地呼吸，避免自己吸入更多刺激的味道。她的胃早就在回来的路上吐空了，现在空落落地纠结着，胃酸上返，灼烧着她的食管。她很低地咳嗽了两声，强压下呕吐的冲动，动作迅速地将两个鸡蛋打进热汤里，稍等片刻，关火下灶，连锅带面地端到餐桌上。

文星伊早就摆好了两副碗筷，很殷切地要上来接过汤锅，被金容仙一眼瞪开：“走开走开，等下烫到你！”

汤锅上桌，文星伊迫不及待地往自己碗里盛，正要开口让金容仙一起吃一点，就看到金容仙扯掉围裙扭身就走。

“你干嘛去？”

“厕所！你先吃不用管我。”

文星伊应一声，低下头来吸面。洗手间离厨房有些距离，她隐隐约约听到洗手台流水的声音，好像流的时间比以往都要久一些。

金容仙回到餐厅，脸颊两侧飘着淡淡的红色，额发被水打湿沾在额头上。

“来啊，容，一起吃一点。”

“不用啦。”金容仙在她对面坐下，摇一摇头，“我回来之前就吃过了。”

文星伊捧着碗，睁大了眼睛看她：“陪我一起吃一点嘛。”

“我真的吃得好饱了。”金容仙很无奈地笑，又说，“你非得叫我吃东西的话，等你吃完面，煮点牛奶麦片给我喝？”

文星伊梗住，心想我不是想要你吃东西，我是想你陪我一起吃好不好。于是放下碗筷，站起身来。

“又做什么？”

“去给你煮牛奶。”

“现在？”金容仙错愕，“等你煮好拉面都坨了，吃完再说啊。”

文星伊把金容仙脱下来的围裙套上，朝金容仙一眨眼：“没关系，加了爱心的拉面是不会坨的。”

“在说什么鬼话啊你。”金容仙哭笑不得，“而且你就煮个牛奶干嘛还要穿围裙，你很夸张噢。”

文星伊冲她晃一晃手指：“这叫仪式感。真正的大厨不会忽略任何一个细节。”

“好吧，那我就等着吃文大厨出品的顶级料理，牛奶煮麦片了哦？”

“请您稍等，您点的菜很快就来。”

金容仙看着文星伊走进厨房，从冰箱里拿出牛奶，再倒进专门的小奶锅里。做导演的人，手总是很稳，牛奶在空中是一个很漂亮的弧度。文星伊也瘦，围裙松松地束着她的腰，她的背影看上去很专注，又很温暖。就像之前她无数次为金容仙下厨时一样。

金容仙猛地抬起头，用力地眨眼，让突然涌到睫毛上的湿气散去。

我还能看到几次这样的背影呢？

她盯着天花板上一只蚊子的尸体形成的污渍，让这个念头很慢地从脑子里滑了过去。


	6. 6

6.

下午她们原本打算一起出门逛街。但文星伊连轴转一天，疲惫根本遮也遮不住，金容仙则更加是时时感到骨缝里钻出来的无力在蚕食自己。

于是两个人最后决定呆在家里哪也不去，窝在软软的沙发上看电影。

电影是文星伊挑的。按她的审美倾向，通常更喜欢看一些节奏比较慢的文艺片，很多时候甚至看一些叙事线十分暧昧的意识流作品。但今天难得回到家里跟女朋友窝在一起，她不由地想要在这个瞬间忘记自己的身份——除掉金容仙的女朋友以外其他所有的身份——只是单纯地、出于打发时间的目的看一部电影。轻松愉快地，不调动大脑而只放任情绪的浮沉。

最后选出来的是一部最近刚刚结束院线放映的喜剧片。合家欢式的喜剧，简单的故事线和技术性的喜剧元素。票房虽然买得很不错，但风评却像大多数的商业喜剧一样，勉勉强强爬个及格。

她们把灯全部关掉，只剩下墙角一盏小小的夜灯。两个人都瘦，都把腿收起来缩着，长沙发上的空间仍然绰绰有余。金容仙手里拿着一包原味米饼，靠在文星伊的肩膀上，文星伊稍稍侧头枕着她的脑袋，偶尔伸手迅速地拿一块米饼塞进嘴里。

一包米饼量本来就不多，拿的次数多了就要引起金容仙的不满。做姐姐的人嘴里发出“昂”的声音，攥着袋子躲。但因为被文星伊圈在怀里，能躲的范围太小，仅剩不多的米饼还是难逃魔爪。

文星伊抖着那块米饼，冲着金容仙挑眉，像炫耀一个战利品。金容仙气个半死，干脆打开包装袋一口气把全部的米饼都吞进嘴里。一边鼓着腮帮子咀嚼，一边说：“好了，现在一块也没有了！”

文星伊宣布休战，两个人重归于好，接着靠在一起看电影。

昏暗的灯光和身边人熟悉的体温，让电影里的声音逐渐成为无意义的催眠曲，连一惊一乍的台词都变成催人入睡的咒语。她们靠在一起，你的肩膀嵌在我的胸前，我的脚尖抵着你的大腿，昏昏沉沉地，在电影的中段不约而同地陷入沉睡。

安稳的睡眠对金容仙而言早就成为遥远的奢侈品。她闭上眼就要做梦，而梦里总有肉眼可见的黑暗，是睡得够深的人无法得见的黑暗。她只闭眼迷迷瞪瞪地睡了一会儿，就很快地醒过神来。而文星伊仍睡得很沉，手臂搁在她的腰上，脸就凑在她的旁边，暖光下稍黄一些的发丝绕着她的脸，原本就只有巴掌大的脸仿佛要掉进沙发和头发的漩涡。

金容仙怕惊醒了她，很浅地控制自己的呼吸。只用眼睛去描文星伊的轮廓。

额头，眼睑，鼻梁，嘴唇。

今年是她们在一起的第十二年，要从相遇开始算，还要更久一些。她亲眼看着文星伊从一个单薄稚嫩的、对未来惴惴不安的少女，长成如今这一个青年导演。她们有很长一段时间里朝夕相对，把对方这张脸看得比自己的还熟悉。但不知为什么，就在今天，就在此刻，她却忽然觉得近在咫尺的这张脸竟有些陌生。

文星伊的下巴原本就这么尖吗？锁骨原本就这么突起吗？头发原本就这么干燥吗？眼下原本就这么一片青紫吗？

她看文星伊睡在那里，稍稍蜷缩着，安稳又平静，像是一个小小的孩子。这个孩子佝偻着，却不是因为依偎温暖，而是脊背正因现实的重压弯曲。

金容仙小心地抬起手，隔着空气抚摸文星伊眼下那片青紫色。

虽然她极尽所能在文星伊面前粉饰自己的痛苦，但却总是太过敏锐地察觉对方的困境。在这段关系之中，她从一开始就是姐姐，也正因如此，就自顾自地给分配给自己一些严苛的责任。她想起文星伊处女作长片获得最佳新人导演奖时候的发言——“能拿到这个奖，我最要感谢的就是我的姐姐、我的爱人，金容仙。”

那时候的文星伊刚刚二十四岁，从学校毕业两年，就交出一张漂亮得过分的成绩单。年轻的导演穿着这辈子迄今最正式的套装，拘谨地站在领奖台上，握着奖杯的手心里直冒冷汗。她紧张过分，看上去甚至有些格格不入。但谁都无法否认，那时的她横空出世，年轻有为，前途无量。再怎么手不是手脚不是脚的好比一个意外来客，也是那瞬间当之无愧的主角。

她的电影把她带到东京，她的人生高光时刻如同东京塔顶夜空的烟花般璀璨耀眼。

——竟也如烟花一般得短暂。

获奖之后，难免有乘胜追击之心。年轻的文导演花了三个月写出新剧本，自掏腰包呼朋唤友地成立班底，八个月后完成自己的第二部长篇电影。她意气飞扬地联系业内观影会，这次的结果却事与愿违。“故事核心完全是对前一部作品的自我重复，一味地追求所谓的个人特色，反而过度暴露了自己技法上的不娴熟。”甚至有著名的导演私下对她道：“小文，你现在根本还没找到自己想要表达的东西。这样泛泛做出来的东西，不能算电影。”

她被击垮了。她可以接受批评，可以心平气和地听别人说她尚且稚嫩，仍需钻研；听人家说她故事剧情平淡，人物塑造模糊；但“不算电影”？

这太超过了。完完全全地超过她的承受范围。像一把冰冷的铡刀，一刀铡断她才刚刚飞扬起来的骄傲。

文星伊直挺挺地站着，背在身后的手狠狠地攥在一起。她微笑着，朝前辈鞠躬，音调平稳地寻求对方的指教。

“你想要表达的东西太多了。”那导演说道。男性的身形比文星伊高上许多，站在她面前如同是一座永不可翻越的高山，“一股脑地塞一大堆东西进来，企图心太明显，却根本什么都没能传达给观众。”业内高度在此，他自然没有义务细说，只是摆摆手，叹着气离去。

文星伊向他行礼，目送他离开。然后仍然站在那里。结束放映的电影大幕是铁灰色。她被笼罩在铁灰色之下，直挺挺的，成一道黯淡的剪影。

金容仙沉默着走过去。那个时候她还拥有健康的身体——也可能早就不算健康，只是尚未显露端倪——比文星伊年长两岁，但也不过只是二十五六的年纪，风华正茂，无所畏惧。跟着文星伊的剧组到处跑，居无定所，喝水嚼糠。她多少也有些艺术天赋，在网络上做配音配唱的工作，工作时间地点都相对自由。收入虽说不稳定，但也能保证她们两个不至于真的跑大街上去喝西北风。

文星伊的才华和梦想在那个时候同时生长，两样都是得拿钱喂养的东西。两个人将能赚来的钱全部倒进去，实在谈不上什么积蓄不积蓄。文星伊时常因此愧疚，握着金容仙的手说“对不起，让姐姐跟着我吃苦”。金容仙就会捧起她的脸，用手掌托着她小小的下巴，像捧着一枚珍珠，看着她的眼睛说：“怎么能算吃苦，我很高兴能够做文导演一路上的见证人。”

在很长的一段时间里她都是文星伊的支柱。一个艺术家的脆弱所需要的看得见摸得着的永无乡。

那个时候也是的。当文星伊站在铁灰色的幕布之下如同要永恒地被焊在此处。金容仙就走过去，握住她背在身后的手。文星伊的手指抽动一下，然后张开来，握住金容仙的指尖，用力地捏在掌心里面。金容仙仍旧不说话，只是抬起另一只手，很扭曲也很用力地抱住了文星伊的肩膀。她们窄窄的肩膀贴在一起，文星伊先开了口：“姐姐。”

“嗯。”金容仙回道。

文星伊从高处跌下来，蹒跚着，踉跄着，在一个缓坡上攀爬。她是受限于自己，突破的机遇也只能靠自己解剖自己。她困住那里的时间太长，一年、两年、三年。也许在大维度来看，这种长度的止步不前还不能够算是苦境。但她并不只是一个艺术家，她还是一个人。一个人要吃饭、要喝水、要睡觉，还要去爱。

第一年过半后金容仙不再跟她的剧组，而是回到家里租了个一居室，跟工作室签约，定时定量地做起职业配音人。

第二年起文星伊学会妥协。她一边埋头写着新的剧本，一边接一些流媒体视频拍摄。给小公司拍无脑推广短视频或者提产品拍拍广告。

虽然在梦想和艺术上摔得鼻青脸肿，但她们的生活却好像反倒因此步入正轨，银行卡余额逐渐上升，租的房子也换成了两室一厅的小区房。

也就是在这个时候，第二年结束第三年即将开始的那个冬天，金容仙第一次拿到了那张化验单。黑白印刷字体搭配彩印图像，告知一个新的无底洞张开了血盆大口。

金容仙静静地呼吸，看着文星伊蜷缩在那里像渴求着什么。

她忽然意识到文星伊已经很久没有跟她谈到自己新的剧本想法了。曾经——包括那部让文星伊一炮而红的处女作——她们总是在谈论着剧本，一对情侣在深夜的山上飙车出车祸，死去的人和留下的另一个；一条盘踞在苹果树上却为了献出一个吻而死去的蛇；一个再也无法投球的棒球选手，要怎样的人或者事才能将她拯救……但好像已经很久，很久很久，她都没有跟文星伊聊过任何关于剧本的事情了。就连她现在正在拍摄的新作，金容仙也只是大概知道是关于一个离开小镇深陷都市灯红酒绿的女孩的故事。

文星伊在外面连轴转，一边是商业拍摄，一边是剧组建立；金容仙在家里也忙，忙着妥善完成既定的工作和努力地对抗挥之不去的病魔。

她跟文星伊一起窝在软软的沙发上，就是这样，很突然地意识到文星伊在没有自己的陪伴下也能够一个人过得很好了。

“她或许不再需要我了。”金容仙被这个念头击中。锋利无比地打在她的神经和血管上。她猛地吸了一口气，才没有呜咽出声。

她想如果一个女孩已经长大并决定前往新的目的地，那么一个千疮百孔的永无乡就只是她多余的牵挂。

有一个想法从她的心里冒出来，一颗小小的嫩芽，将长成一个可行计划。

***

电影接近尾声的时候文星伊醒了。她睡得有些久，肩膀都窝得发酸。她一边捏着肩膀一边抬头，对上金容仙的眼睛，就有些不好意思地笑起来：“啊，我睡着了，姐姐怎么不叫我？”

金容仙笑笑，更深地往她怀里钻一点：“我也睡着啦，才刚刚醒呢。”

文星伊看了看时间，差不多也到了晚饭点。但两个人此刻都懒洋洋的，家中冰箱也是空空，想必不是一个下厨的好时候，于是提议：“晚上我们叫外卖吧？姐姐想吃什么？”

金容仙的眼睛亮了一下，文星伊心有所感，几乎是跟她同时开口道：“炒年糕！”

两个人大笑起来，头碰着头拿手机点外卖。叫了炒年糕和大酱汤，还多加了一份煎蛋卷。

可能是有文星伊陪着聊天转移了注意力的缘故，金容仙晚饭时候胃口好了不少，只是比从前的饭量稍小一些，并没有到食不下咽让文星伊起疑的地步。饭后两个人牵着手去外面散步，金容仙仍然围着那条有些脱线的旧围巾。文星伊替她裹紧的时候有些好笑道：“姐姐怎么还再用这条围巾啊，我明明每年都有送你新的。”

金容仙把下巴往里缩一缩：“那不一样。”

“怎么不一样了，都是我送的呀！”

“就是不一样嘛！”

她们吵吵闹闹地出门，吵吵闹闹地散步，偶尔安静一阵子，抬起头看星星，金容仙说“你看，漫天都是你”，文星伊回答“这样不是很好，姐姐走到哪里都可以看见我”，害得金容仙当街红透了脸。

晚上很早便上了床。双人床因为躺了两个人而终于不显得太宽敞。

文星伊的手机静音接受了一整天的消息，她这个时候终于拿起来一条一条地翻看回复。

“星，要是剧组那边工作很紧的话你就快点回去吧，本来也不应该突然丢下工作跑回家来的。”

文星伊抬头看她，金容仙的脸色不是太好看，苍白到有点发灰，但眼睛仍然是很亮的黑色。

她确实是热血上脑，临时丢下工作跑回来的，也确实计划明天就启程返回剧组，甚至也预料到金容仙会说这样的话。

但她却在真的听见的时候猛然心痛起来。像一颗仙人掌很轻地靠近她的心脏。明明竭尽所能地温柔，但刺依然尖锐地深入。


End file.
